


Своих хищников оставь за дверью

by Prokopyan



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Angst, Gen, M/M, POV, UST
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-19
Updated: 2014-02-19
Packaged: 2018-01-13 01:45:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1208230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prokopyan/pseuds/Prokopyan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>События 1191 года глазами Малика Аль-Саифа</p>
            </blockquote>





	Своих хищников оставь за дверью

_Мои шакалы разрывают меня на части, а ты смотришь, словно преданная собака, ожидающая чего-то большего, нежели булькающий приказ из моего разодранного горла. Слова растекаются по каменным плитам вместе с горячей кровью, я чувствую их на своей щеке — отвратительно липкие, быстро подсыхающие на коже. Ты склоняешь голову набок, наблюдая, как мои витиеватые речи, иссыхая, превращаются в суть.  
«Я любил тебя», — теперь эти слова не кажутся ни стыдными, ни богохульными.  
Перевирая все молитвы за здравие, ты не обращаешь внимания на движение обескровленных губ. Прикосновение болезненно жарких пальцев ко лбу, — по-прежнему единственное, на что я могу надеяться.  
Солнце заходит медленно.  
  
Масиаф, 1183_ год.  
Малик Аль-Саиф не красив и прекрасно осознаёт это, глядя на своё отражение в неспокойной воде. Ему хочется думать, что во всём виновато преломление света, ветер и мелкие камни на дне, однако не нужно быть Мухаммедом, чтобы предсказать, на кого будут обращены почти влюблённые взгляды гурий в этот вечер.  
Альтаир Ибн Ла-Ахад — лучший во всём. Он слишком умён для своей смазливой внешности, он достаточно хитёр при своей несдержанности, он восхитительно страстен за своей внешней холодностью. Когда его смуглые пальцы ложатся на бёдра сладкоголосой гурии, Малик чувствует её стон в своём горле.  
«Если бы этот сад действительно был райским, — думает он, проводя губами по белоснежному плечу черноглазой наложницы. — Если бы этот сад действительно был садом наслаждений, женщин бы здесь не было».  
Он закрывает глаза, укладывая приятно тихую девушку на мягкую зелень травы. Она отвечает на поцелуй с неожиданной нежностью, путаясь пальцами в отросших прядках, обвивая стройными ногами его бёдра. И когда Малик вжимается в неё, он не чувствует роскошных шелков её задранных юбок, не слышит её сбивчивого шёпота, и целует он — не её.  
Альтаир рядом. Движется в сбивчивом ритме, задевая Малика плечом — горячим, до ожогов, до алых отметин на коже там, где он случайно коснулся. Неосознанной меткой, от которой Малик не сможет избавиться, даже раздирая по ночам кожу до крови.  
Это — под кожей. Проклятая зараза, неизлечимая болезнь, скверна, от которой не спасёт даже обжигающе холодная святая вода христиан.  
— Ненавижу тебя, — скажет завтра Малик, в очередной раз придавленный Альтаиром к песку тренировочной площадки.  
И не солжёт, раз за разом повторяя про себя: «Ненавижу тебя за то, что болен тобой. За каждую грешную ночь, когда ты не даёшь мне заснуть». _  
  
Эта ночь ничем не отличается от предыдущих, разве что ноющая боль в груди на этот раз не является результатом самоубеждения. Суд моего помутившегося рассудка объявляет тебя невиновным в моём несправедливом заключении, в перевороте Аббаса, в том, что ты уехал не со мной. Самое время бежать от судьи, не оглядываясь.  
Но ты не уходишь. Беспокойно переглядываешься с женой, меняющей влажный платок на моём лбу, и смотришь на меня так, будто я уже умер. Будто я член твоей семьи, чьё бренное тело тебе предстоит сжечь.  
Когда же ты сожжёшь меня, Альтаир? Если бы я только мог говорить, я бы молил тебя об этом.  
  
Храм Соломона, 1191_ год.  
Кадар похож на навязчивую мелкую собачонку, — Малик читает это по глазам Альтаира. По его движениям, повороту головы, уголку губ, едва заметно дёрнувшемуся в ответ на очередную восхищённую реплику мальчишки. В своё оправданье он думает, что сложно не узнать человека за десятилетья знакомства, но Кадар опровергает это утверждение одним только взглядом. И в этот момент Малик почти ненавидит родного брата.  
Он всё больше ненавидит себя. Когда Альтаир не слушается доводов разума, Малик клянёт себя за то, что не смог его убедить: «Ты знаешь его столько лет, что с закрытыми глазами можешь представить каждую морщинку в уголках его глаз, но не способен заставить его действовать правильно». Он отвратителен сам себе, когда молча идёт следом, заранее зная, что Альтаир со своей безрассудной вспыльчивостью ведёт их на верную смерть.  
И, да, Малик хочет умереть в этой бойне. Тело брата лежит у его ног, тамплиеры окружают их плотным кольцом, но он почему-то не может отвести взгляда от той стены, за которой исчез Альтаир. Человек, виновный в смерти его брата. Человек, возможно виновный в его собственной смерти.  
Малик решает не умирать только для того, чтобы вновь взглянуть в его серые, как затянутое тучами небо над Масиафом, глаза и увидеть в них хотя бы каплю раскаяния. Потому что куда больше смерти он желает его простить. _  
  
Ты был причиной каждого из моих несчастий, и порой мне кажется, что даже родился я — из-за тебя. Будто мы согрешили в одной из прошлых жизней, и это бременем легло на мои плечи, и связало нас крепче любых уз.  
Альтаир и Малик я всё реже слышу эти имена по отдельности, будто люди уже отождествляют меня с тобой. Я пытаюсь понять, когда успел стать неотъемлемой твоей частью, когда ты окончательно отравил мою кровь своим существованием, уничтожив все цели моей жизни, кроме одной.  
Я жил ради тебя, потому что ты нуждался во мне. В те годы — как никогда больше. А сейчас я теряю собственное значение, становлюсь всего лишь стариком на смертном одре.  
Я не нужен тебе, и поэтому могу позволить себе не открывать больше глаз.  
  
Бюро Ассасинов, Иерусалим, 1191 год.  
_ Альтаир спит, а город снаружи бушует. Малик слышит рокот толпы, вспышки смеха и крики боли. Убийцу ищут. Двери распахиваются, когда стража врывается в чужие дома в поисках ассасина в белоснежных одеждах. А того не могут разбудить даже звуки шагов в паре метров над головой.  
Малик садится с ним рядом и позволяет себе эту слабость — откинуть капюшон с чужого лица. Альтаир хмурится во сне, и знакомые складки ложатся на лоб. Кажется, что можно протянуть руку и пальцами разгладить их.  
Но Малик ловит себя на этом постыдном в своей подоплёке желании и отступает назад, к столу, на котором лежит неоконченное письмо. Он должен сообщить Аль-Муалиму о городских событиях и о том, как справился с заданием его любимчик. И если бы он написал правду о неосторожном поведении Альтаира, о погоне за ним и о том, как пришлось Малику захлопнуть вход в бюро перед его носом, дабы не привлекать внимания стражи... кто знает, что бы случилось с Альтаиром тогда.  
Перо, поскрипывая, скользит по бумаге, и Малик ложью расписывается в своём неравнодушии. Ему следует закончить письмо как можно скорее и отправить его до того, как Альтаир проснётся и захочет прочесть. Им обоим не нужны ни лишние вопросы, ни ответы на них. _  
  
Сколько я лгал себе за эти десятилетия? Сколько раз тщетно пытался убедить себя в том, что способен тебя ненавидеть. Сколько раз убеждал себя в том, что ты не способен на неравнодушие ко мне. Я совершал так много ошибок, что если бы я на них учился, стал бы мудрецом годам к тридцати.  
Но — нет. Я только смотрел на тебя, рвущегося куда-то вперёд, ввысь, к недостижимому небу, и думал о том, как ты глуп в своём желании добиться невозможного. Мне следовало бы поучиться у тебя этому стремлению, а я всё это время просто чего-то ждал, заперев себя в четырёх стенах бюро.  
Порой я спрашиваю себя: если бы господь подарил мне твою решимость, смог бы я изменить свою жизнь, или то была судьба — ждать тебя в Иерусалиме, на священной земле?  
  
Бюро Ассасинов, Иерусалим, 1191_ год.  
Малик слышит, как кто-то приземляется в оранжерее, и на всякий случай вытаскивает скрытый клинок из ножен. Он не ждал сегодня гостей.  
Но знакомые шаги приближаются к двери, и за мгновение до того, как человек заходит в бюро, Малик узнаёт его. Альтаир традиционно приветствует его:  
— Мира и покоя, брат.  
Однако рядом с ним Малика не ждёт ни то, ни другое. Редкий случай, когда неприятностям не нужно никого преследовать — Альтаир сам бежит им навстречу, пусть и всего лишь следуя приказам.  
Убийство Мадж Аддина, правителя Иерусалима, кажется самоубийственной целью. И если бы не Братство и вера в правоту магистра, Малик сделал бы всё, чтобы отгородить Альтаира от этого не вполне обдуманного поступка.  
Подсказывая, куда тому следует пойти, Малик чувствует себя так, будто уже посылает Альтаира на верную смерть. И когда тот уходит, он выжидает всего несколько минут, чтобы пойти следом.  
Малику не нужно прятаться — он похож на бедняка, расплатившегося за воровство рукой. Стража не обращает на таких внимания, считая, что это ниже даже их ничтожного достоинства. Редкие богачи брезгливо косятся в его сторону, поражаясь, как «этому» удалось пробраться в далеко не бедный район. И даже Альтаир не замечает за собой слежки.  
Малик стоит за углом, когда тот выбивает из глашатая правду. Он закрывает глаза, вслушиваясь в резкие нотки чужого голоса, и вспоминает, как когда-то Альтаир так же говорил с ним. Как они спорили, и что вышло из этого в последний раз, в том треклятом храме.  
Он не замечает, как Альтаир уходит, оставляя его наедине с телом человека, когда-то клявшегося в верности Мадж Аддину. Малик закрывает распахнутые в посмертном удивлении глаза и тщетно пытается представить, к чему это всё их приведёт. _  
  
У этой истории не было будущего, и поэтому мы всё чаще задумывались о прошлом. Ты пытался представить, как развернулись бы события без того убийства. Я всё пытался найти в своей памяти ту точку невозвращения, когда я полюбил тебя.  
Мои дни подходят к концу. Песок отмерянного мне времени почти кончился. Я хотел бы провести эти оставшиеся часы с тобой, но тебя зовёт долг и семья. Кто я, чтобы тебя_ держать?  
  
Бюро _Ассасинов, Иерусалим, 1191_ год.  
В последнее время отчёты Малика становятся всё короче. Несколько строк, и перо откладывается в сторону. Он перечитывает написанное, пытаясь не вслушиваться в далёкий бой колоколов, оплакивающих смерть Мадж Аддина.  
Похороны должны были уже закончиться, а Роббер де Сабле — умереть. Но Малик каким-то шестым чувством знает — что-то пошло не так. И на фоне этого знания тишина в городе звучит зловеще.  
Он вздрагивает на каждый шорох и всё время оглядывается на вход. Кажется, Альтаир вот-вот войдёт. Кажется, он уже стоит в оранжерее, в тени виноградных листьев. И чтобы разувериться в этом, Малику нужно всего лишь выйти наружу.  
Именно поэтому он не выходит. И когда скрытое отчаяние уже переполняет его, на крыше раздаются шаги. Кто-то бежит, хотя преследователей его не слышно, и значит, что-то другое заставило его спешить.  
Альтаир влетает в бюро, кажется, подгоняемый ветром. Дыхание его сбито не от бега, а от волнения. И ещё даже толком не успокоившись, он почти выпаливает:  
— Это была ловушка. Де Сабле даже не собирался на похороны, а послал вместо себя девчонку Торпе.  
Что-то в том, как Альтаир произносит последнее имя, заставляет Малика содрогнуться. И он не произносит ни слова в ответ. Слушает или только делает вид, на самом деле погрузившись в собственные мысли, а потому не сразу понимает, у кого Альтаир просит прощения.  
— Прости, — повторяет тот, и в нём нет более ничего от взбалмошного мальчишки, с которым Малик начинал этот путь.  
— Мне не за что тебя прощать, — отвечает он, разрывая паутину собственной лжи.  
«Никогда не было того, за что я мог бы тебя винить», — мысленно проговаривает Малик, ставя точку в этой затянувшейся истории и наконец-то выбираясь наружу.  
Солнце стоит в зените, и улицы Иерусалима будто светятся изнутри.  
  
 _Я знаю, что сегодня умру: я слышу шаги своей Смерти. Она легко перепрыгивает с крыши на крышу, подтягиваясь на нередких уступах, и только неровное дыхание выдаёт её усталость и неопытность. Думаю, если бы я захотел, если бы истощение не лишило меня силы воли, я бы смог противостоять ей._  
 _Но я не хочу, и когда моя Смерть мягко приземляется на пол, я всего лишь открываю глаза. Мне не нужно вглядываться в подсвеченный заходящим солнцем силуэт, чтобы знать, кто пришёл за мной._  
 _— А, Сави, — эта кривая усмешка станет моей предсмертной маской. — Ты пришёл за пером, мой мальчик?_  
 _Не отвечая, он заносит топор над моей головой, и в последние мгновения своей слишком долгой жизни я жалею лишь об одном. Перед смертью я думаю вовсе не о своём сыне._


End file.
